Talk:Fleder
There's a blue Armored Guardsman standing by Merchant's Gate in the Trade Quarter in Act III. Talking to him around dusk, he tells Geralt about Fleders and warns him to watch out for them at night, as they might come over from the Temple Quarter. The description he gives seems like the sort of thing that would've added a Bestiary entry. Alas, this happened when I'd already read Vampires: Facts and Myths, so I'm not sure that it would unlock Fleders in the journal otherwise. Licensed Luny 06:07, 30 June 2008 (UTC) :You're correct, it's probably an alternative method of getting the fleder journal entry. There are many such opportunities in the game ... conceivably all quest-related monster entries, but i have no proof of that, just a hunch Game widow 12:44, 30 June 2008 (UTC) ::I managed to get this conversation on a game where I did not yet have Fleders in my journal. Surprisingly, it does not unlock them in the journal. Perhaps it's because you don't need a Fleder entry to get their fangs. Licensed Luny 21:22, 13 July 2008 (UTC) :::Good point :) Game widow 00:24, 14 July 2008 (UTC) Around that corner... (In lieu of a better place) I have found a little easter egg which is difficult to replicate: In the Temple district, Act II, sometime at night, if you talk to one of the old beggar men (I always get the one on the corner of the street that runs from detective's house to slums and the street that goes to the hospital, beside the barrel) and there is a Fleder spawn-ready in the gardens, you will get a mini-cimenatic of seeing the Fleder appearing. Unsure if anyone else has experienced it, but there it is. Chuckles guide 00:44, 6 May 2009 (UTC) :Yep, got it a few times myself — Game widow 09:19, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Game freeze when fighting inside If fighting Fleders inside areas with low ceilings, be careful not to land the killing blow when they have jumped high enough to be off screen. Doing so can cause a game freeze when you perform your next action (exit the area, loot a container, or kill another creature). This can be a real nuisance in the warehouse next to the bank, but there are a few other spots as well. :Interesting, could you be more specific? nothing like this has ever happened to me and i've played through 30 times. — Game widow 08:22, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Fleder entry from Shani obsolete? "In Chapter II, Shani will give Geralt this bestiary entry if he asks her for a monster anatomy lesson after delivering five Celandine during the Old Friend of Mine quest. Depending on the circumstances, Shani will either give this entry or a drowned dead entry, but these seem to be mutually exclusive." In opposition to the statement in the article, Shani only gave me drowned dead or bloedzuiger. I tried it about 10 times in v1.5. 00:20, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Nevermind, I just received the fleder entry from her. 00:23, April 18, 2011 (UTC) I have noticed I sometimes can't ask shani for a anatomy lesson. This may only be if I finish the quest at her house, rather than the hospital.